


RFRS: Blessed Jedi Sacrifice

by SWAG_77



Series: RFRS The Foretelling [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: Haruun Kal, Multi, Pelekotan, Shatterpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG_77/pseuds/SWAG_77
Summary: Auset forgot her early memories due to trauma. Here is one memory she regained.





	RFRS: Blessed Jedi Sacrifice

Auset ~10 years of age

Mother of Senator Yemaja Mlise Lah 

 

Auset loves to sleep under the stars on planet in the Unknown Regions. After a hard days work, she could sleep peacefully for the first time in a long time. Her tiny 10 years old body is battered after a long day of harvest. The sun scorches her skin while she harvests "pamba" a fruit. She bites her nail cuticles to reduce the pain. The chewy free flesh off ragged edges did not scratch her skin worse than the pamba needles scrapes or the mosquitoes insects that reside on pamba and bite her. Her raggedy clothes drenched with sweat and mud. She would remove her clothes and wash them in a nearby pond without sudsgent. but she senses the overseer's gaze and she did not want his grimy hands touching her. So she hid near her favorite large Banyan tree and tried to sleep, even though dangerous. She could fall out and hit her head. The overseer could this hiding place and beat her. She must rest. The starry sky lulls her to sleep as she closed her eyes and her mind decompresses to wander away from her stresses of the day.

Suddenly, flashes of memory of her early life appear. She remembers from what she thought she had forgotten. A life of bliss on a different planet, she could see the name and spell it, but unable to say it. Then, she sees the Jedi and their pleasant faces, taking her hand as she turns to her adopted-- 

 

She remembers, which is important because her ability to recall her past causes her amnesia. She stuffs away her good memories and only remembers the painful periods. Joy had eludes her. However, she remembers snippets of long lost loved ones even though these images of memories have pain.

 

She remembers the smiles of two loving faces that sing a happy child's song with chuckles in her reverie. A violent crash. She remembers ejection from the loving faces outside of a burning landspeeder while she sucks her tongue in an infantpod. She remembers explosions and the horror of the loving faces melt while being incinerated.

 

She remembers waking up in some sterile gray white incubator and whispers of being a "nidôsh" or an orphan from her Korunnai clan on the planet--what's the name? No one could identify the clan of her origins. Since she looked Korunnai and the genetic suggest she is, then she can be in foster care.

 

She remembers the adults saying she could not cast off into the city Pelek Baw to the Balawi, because they would enslave her. Suddenly, the whispers stop abruptly when an old Korunnai woman appears, and she decides unequivocally that she will adopt Auset into the Sadaka ghôllashai. Auset knew her age as 3 years old, because she remembers.

 

Like many Korunnai, her natural "pelekotan" or presence in the Force is very powerful. The Sadaka ghôllashai adopted numerous nidôsh, but pelekotan enraptures Auset. The young Matriarch of mid-70 years of age instinctively knew that pelekotan loves Auset and that she deserves what can be called as family. Auset sense the connection between her Force presence and family. How the matriarch knows is the day Auset starts to call her "MauMau" for grandmother and the two become inseparable. 

 

Then one day, the Sadaka ghôllashai contested and overruled MauMau's adoption of Auset, because of pelekotan enraptures Auset, powerfully. At that time the Jedi paid a hefty stipend to any of the farmers for Jedi Knight recruitment and training. Since Auset's Korunnai familial heritage was questioned and she was nidôsh, the Sadaka ghôllashai easily pawns Auset off to the Jedi. Auset remembers that fact, distinctly.   

 

Auset remembered when the Jedi came for her. She harbored no ill will or resentment to the Sakada ghôllashai. At 4 years old she knew her duty to the clan. It would help the ghôlloshai, and she would gain valuable training to serve others throughout the galaxy.

 

There were two females, a Twi'lek and Echani, and one male, a Zabrak. They wore long brown cloaks and beige robes that criss-cross their bodies with a brown belt. There faces smile at Auset. They eyes crease with joy when they see her. Auset did not fear them, but their genuine kindness in the tone of voice made her less shy. She senses their surprise when they sense Auset's powerful peletokan.  She senses their amazement when they gently touch her on her shoulder to make sure she feels safe with them.

 

Auset remained quiet until she releases a euphoria. "WOW!"  

 

A huge silvery starship in its magnificence stands on grass where they land. The Echani Jedi asks, "Have you seen a starship before?"

 

Auset shakes her head in the negative.

 

The Zabrak Jedi soft-spoken, "You have to speak up, or this bird can't soar."

 

Auset answers, "No Master _'Jedis'_ , I have not."

 

The Jedi chuckle.

 

The Twi'lek spoke, "Jedi is plural too. This bird will fly because I am its pilot." She laughs, "Don't let Master Kounlt fool you, Auset. He is a trickster."

 

"Yes Mistress _'Jedis'_ \--I mean Jedi."

 

They board the ship and hover up into air. Auset notices the plush beige interior, it felt cold and squeaks when they sat in the chairs. She jumps into the first open seat then flips to the next seat, until Master Kounlt told her to sit near the galley and infirmary to test her blood for infection and midiclorians.

 

As they lift, Auset looks to see the magnificence of her floating mountains of green bushes, black rocks, and clouds of gas oceans. None of the Sadaka ghôllashai were there to wish her a safe journey. She senses MauMau had restrictions from seeing Auset. She bows for a moment to absorb the pain of this memory, and then exhales feeling the centimeters of changes that take place.

 

The Zabrak Jedi senses her loss, "I miss my family when I was accepted into the Order when I was your age. But it is for the best. Let go of your attachments."

 

Auset looked at him without fear and smiles. Then the ship travels into "night" and she saw an orange-red like planet and many of the bright stars far off into the distance and then a huge rush pulls them into a speed called "lightspeed". 

 

Within what seemed like seconds, but is hours, the starship arrives to the new planet that appears as an entire city, named Coruscant. They fly into what had 5 spires, called the Jedi Temple as major renovation occur. The fortification of buttress walls.

 

The Twi'lek Jedi states, "Battles are won and lost, but rebuilding always happens."

 

The Echani Jedi replies, "We will not let them deter us."

 

The Jedi look at Auset to see if she comprehends. Auset did, but remains quiet.

The starship lands in the docking bay that contains several other starships.  Auset impressions were on Coruscant and the many flying landspeeders that bustle in the air, than past battles. They disembark to meet a padawan and astromech T4-0 droid. The Twi'lek and Zabrak Jedi excuse themselves from the Echani Jedi and smiles at Auset.

 

The Echani Jedi spoke, "Dionne! T4! Come here! This is Auset. Auset, this is my padawan Dionne and an astromech droid T4"

 

Auset watches the big city move and the stale air smells from the exhausts of the landspeeders. For the first time she tries very hard to pay close attention to what the Echani Master Jedi said to her, but it proved too difficult. To avoid another mind read, she quickly replies, "Yes, ma'am!"

 

The Echani Master Jedi stated, "Master Jedi, youngling Auset."

 

"Yes, ma'am-err-Master Jedi. I am to follow Dionne and T4."

 

The Echani Master Jedi pauses for a moment, and realizes that Auset read her mind, telepathically by a different mechanism in the Force. Due to her age and it being her first time, the Master Jedi decides to let it go than to punish her. However, Auset senses a glare, much like she receives from the Sadaka ghôllashai.

 

Dionne and T4 escorts Auset  through the winding halls of the Jedi Temple dormitory to the youngling residences. They showed her to what they would say a small room that she would share with the other younglings. When Auset sees the room, it appears large to her. In her glee to race to her bunk she yells, "Ahhhhh!"

 

She immediately ran to her bunk, looking at the neatly folded Jedi robes. She smelled the newness of the area. The difference from the moldy humid air of Haruun Kal verses the artificial filtered but still polluted air of Coruscant. Her only personal affects hidden from the Jedi were a small holographic image she held of her MauMau.

 

Then, Dionne who chuckles at Auset's glee, and T4 leave to allow Auset's acculturation. Auset watches quite pleased with her accommodations, but feels a sense of yearning attachment to her homeworld and her loved one. She would try to learn ways to move past this attachment, but it would be difficult. Almost as if rote, she recites in her mind, "I will train for the best to be of service to the Jedi Order."

 

She remembered when she joined the Jedi Order a long time ago.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Auset rose quickly when the mist, and then rain as it often does in the pamba fields woke her.  She realizes the early morning time by the smell of the rains. Late, she starts her daily routine for chores. She rose before the overseer woke up to practice her Jedi meditations, which were forbidden. She races to help any of the sick who were beaten by the overseer's knout that night. The overseer would get high on illegal spice and violate slaves. Rarely, did they touch her. Fear, perhaps? There were some slaves that did not like Auset and her ability to avoid punishment, but somehow everyone knew she would be the only priestess-healer-teacher they had on their side for them that toil in the pamba. 

 

She remembers her memories of that time, when her amnesia causes her to forget. A sobering thought as she walks slowly, to the pamba field and her deep inhalation and slow exhalation starts her early morning padawan Jedi meditations.


End file.
